Magikarp vs Dan Hibiki
Note: I will include EVERYTHING on both fighters nothing gets left out! I will find feats from different Magikarps and add them together into one. Dan will have all of his experience of fighting too. Description Pokemon vs Street Fighter! 2 of the weakest characters from their verses are going to fight to see who isn't terrible! Who will win this boring battle?! Interlude Wiz: Weaklings, they exist in every gaming universe. Boomstick: And nobody gives 2 shits about them. Wiz: Like Magikarp the fish Pokemon. Boomstick: And Dan Hibiki master of the Saikyo Arts. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Magikarp Wiz: Magikarp the fish Pokemon, known for being the worst Pokemon in existence. Boomstick: Aw come on he's kinda cute and also SUNKERN has the worst stats NOT Magikarp. Wiz: Well there are reasons why people think he's the worst Pokemon. For example he only knows splash unless you have the patience to level it up to level 15, where it learns tackle. Boomstick: He also can use splash! Which does... Well nothing. Unless you count the fact that he can use this to jump over a freaking mountain! Wiz: That is true, in the Pokedex it says that Magikarp can jump over a mountain when it uses splash meaning if Magikarp crashes down after jumping as high as a mountain he can do a TON of damage here is why. Magikarp weighs 22 pounds, if we assume he jumps as high as the shortest mountain, which is Mount Wycheproof which is 141 feet tall. If Magikarp weighs about 20 pounds and that lands on someone, that would be like a car tire or a propane tank falling on your head, which both weigh 20 pounds, plus the amount of force it gets from falling 141 feet. Boomstick: It also can use flail which can do 200 damage if he is at low enough health. And he can use Hydro Pump which has pretty bad accuracy but can do a ton of damage if it hits! And he can also use dragon rage which does exactly 40 damage. Wiz: And it's final attack is Bounce where Magikarp leaps around to dodge attacks and then jumps high and crashes down on his opponent. Boomstick: His ability is Swift Swim which ups his speed in the rain. Wiz: His pokedex entries kind of contradict each other so since it says in one that Magikarp can jump seven feet once in a while, but in another it says he can jump the height of a mountain, we will use the one that shows more to make sure Magikarp is at his full potential in this battle. Boomstick: One of his Pokedex entries says he can swim in any polluted water which shows he has some pretty good endurance! Wiz: One time in the anime Magikarp was able to defeat BOTH Piplup and Pikachu using it's tail and ramming into them both. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COhWeR5GVZw Boomstick: Man look at his face while doing that! I honestly wouldn't want to mess with him considering he's a water type who went and defeated Piplup and had a tie with Ash's probably level one hundred Pikachu! Wiz: Despite all this his stats aren't very good except for his defense and speed which are only 55 and 80 and he isn't a very good Pokemon overall, and he can barely move across slow currents. Magikarp: *Uses Splash* Dan Hibiki Wiz: Dan Hibiki the master of the Saikyo Arts. Boomstick: Well "master" is a strong word for this guy. Wiz: After Sagat killed Dan's father Dan trained to become a fighter to avenge him. But then he got expelled from Gouken's Dojo. After that Dan set out and created his own fighting style. Saikyō-ryū. Gouken also helped train him. Boomstick: Which literally means Strongest Style, and he named it that himself, obviously. Wiz: After that he went out and defeated Sagat- Boomstick: WAIT WHAT?! Wiz: Buuut Sagat let him win because he found out the errors of his ways. Boomstick: Whew that's a relief... Wiz: Dan Hibiki then befriended Blanka and Sakura and taught them his fighting style. He even helped Blanka master the beast roll. Boomstick: I still have one question. Why is his gi pink? Wiz: He washed it with colored clothing. Boomstick: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Wiz: Anyway the first attack that is part of his fighting style is the Gadoken. Which only feels like a light slap. Boomstick: Which is pretty much a Hadouken that wears out after going a couple inches. And he has the Koryuken which is a straight rip off of the Shoryuken. Hey Ryu can I have your girlfriend's number? Ryu: Shoryuken! Boomstick: Haha works everytime. His Gadoken however can be charged up into the Shinku Gadoken which is an upgraded version of it but still has short range Wiz: He also has the Dankuyaku where he does a couple kicks forward and finally the Hisshou Buraiken where he does a flurry of punches and kicks finishing with a Koryuken this has short range though. And the Koryuka Rekka where he does 2 Koryukens. Boomstick: He also likes to taunt his opponents he even has an attack called the Legendary Taunt which doesn't do any damage but mocks his opponent, for example: Dan: I hope you're ready for a beating! Wiz: He one time was able to take down a couple thugs and is also able to do the raging demon. However the first time he tried to use the raging demon he tripped over a bag. His ultra combos include the Shisso Buraiken which is basically the same thing as the Hisshou Buraiken but he thrusts forward before doing the attack. He also has the Haoh Gadoken, which is the strongest form of the Gadoken however it is still short range but does a lot of damage. And finally the Otoko Michi which is a parody of the Raging Demon where he grabs the opponent and does an explosion, though this does more to him than the opponent... Boomstick: Haha how pathetic, though even if he takes a massive beating he is still ready for a fight! Like the time Ryu and Ken beat the shit out of him but he somehow got right up! Wiz: However he can be arrogant and cocky and is the weakest street fighter. He also doesn't have a canon win against any street fighter, because remember Sagat let him win. Boomstick: He's also pretty dumb. Dan: I'll make this quick and painless for you, kid! Prefight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!!!! Fight This fight will take place in a city next to Dan's dojo, there will also be a body of water so Magikarp can use that when he needs it for attacks. Dan walks out of his dojo waiting to see if anybody wants to be trained. Dan: Ahhh what a beautiful day! Just then a red fish rises up out of the water swimming and minds his own business. Dan walks past the pond but notices that the red fish can't swim across the current. Dan looks at this and laughs. Dan: Hahaha! What kind of fish can't swim across a weak current! Magikarp looks up sadly then jumps out of the water and slaps Dan with his tail then goes back into the water. Dan: (Thinking) Wow that kind of hurt looks like this fish wants to fight! Should I do it? I don't really wanna hurt the little guy... I know! I'll just try to scare it off! Dan shoots a normal Gadoken to try and scare off Magikarp but it doesn't work and Magikarp uses tackle and knocks Dan back. Dan: Alright that's it! I hope you're ready for a beating! FIGHT! Magikarp jumps out of the water and rams into Dan with tackle, he hits Dan again with another tackle and does a couple more knocking Dan around. Dan then sees Magikarp coming towards him again but this time he counters it with a Koryuken. This attack launches Magikarp in the air and he lands on the ground. Magikarp recovers and uses Bounce and starts bouncing around. Dan tries to punch Magikarp but Magikarp is jumping around too much and he can't land a hit. Dan: (Thinking) Man this fish means business! He doesn't seem that tough I can still take him! Magikarp does one more big jump and lands on Dan hitting him with the Bounce attack, Dan stumbles a bit but regains his balance. Dan then does a Dankuyaku and kicks Magikarp twice, then finishes off with a Koryuken knocking Magikarp in the air. Magikarp falls to the ground but gets up (well I know he's a fish but you know what I mean.) Dan then runs and uses a Gadoken and Magikarp covers his face and prepares for the impact but it fizzles out before hitting him. Dan: Aw man that's embarrassing... No matter I am going to win this for my father!!! Then it suddenly starts raining and Magikarp gets a speed boost with his Swift Swim ability. Magikarp rams into Dan with tackle and in a really quick fashion, does a bunch more knocking Dan around. Magikarp stops attacking and Dan stands for a bit then falls over. Dan: (Thinking) Come on Dan you're a master fighter! You can't lose to a weak fish! I have to win this! Dan rolls over and does the Legendary Taunt and taunts Magikarp but he just stands there confused. Magikarp: Karp? Dan thinks about his next attack and prepares a Super Combo. He runs forward in front of Magikarp Dan: Hisshou Buraiken! Dan does a bunch of punches and kicks on Magikarp then finishes with a Koryuken doing damage to Magikarp. Magikarp is injured but is still ready to fight. Dan is still next to Magikarp and he does a Gadoken but Magikarp uses Dragon Rage which completely counters the Gadoken and the attack launches Dan into the air. Dan lands on the ground and hurts himself. Dan gets up and does a Dankuyaku and kicks Magikarp twice. Magikarp uses another Dragon Rage and causes Dan to stumble back. It is still raining and Magikarp has his Swift Swim ability still intact. While Dan is trying to regain his balance Magikarp does a tackle and knocks Dan down. Magikarp then prepares a Hydro Pump at point blank range but Dan stops it. Dan: Koryuken! Dan hits Magikarp with a Koryuken before he could use Hydro Pump. Magikarp then does a Bounce attack and bounces around. Dan just waits and eventually Magikarp goes to hit Dan, Dan punches Magikarp away before he could hit him with the bounce attack. Magikarp gets back up but is weakened. Magikarp does a flail attack because he is weakened and hits Dan, the impact launches Dan into one of the walls of his dojo and he lays against the wall. Dan is starting to bleed and barely gets up. Dan: (Thinking) My power meter is full maybe I could finish him off! Dan prepares a Haoh Gadoken. Magikarp waits for the attack and prepares a Dragon Rage. Dan shoots the Haoh Gadoken and Magikarp shoots his dragon rage and the attacks collide causing an explosion. They both get knocked back and are both very injured. Dan and Magikarp get up. Dan: I have one more trick up my sleeve! Dan starts charging up the raging demon. Magikarp: (Thinking) Karp karp Magikarp. (Translation: If he goes forward maybe there's a way I can trip him!) Dan fully charges up the attack and runs towards Magikarp to do the attack but Magikarp shoots a weak Hydro Pump to make a slip trap and of course, Dan slips on the puddle before he can do the Raging Demon and it cancels the attack. Magikarp moves back while Dan is knocked out on the ground and uses splash to jump as high as a mountain. Then while Magikarp is in the air he prepares a flail attack (which is now at full power because he is very injured.) Magikarp now high in the air, charges down towards Dan and uses Flail. Magikarp lands the Flail attack at Dan's head and Dan's head explodes. KO! Magikarp weakly jumps into the water and swims away. Results Boomstick: Are you kidding me?! Dan lost to MAGIKARP?! Wiz: As weird as it seems yes, Dan may have had the strength and durability advantage, but Magikarp has better feats, speed, arsenal and endurance. Boomstick: Dan can be really clumsy and isn't very smart, he hasn't even had a real win! Sagat wasn't trying and other times he got beat up! The only real win he's had is beating a group of thugs. Wiz: Magikarp however holds the speed advantage because of his ability Swift Swim and has the endurance advantage because he is able to survive in any body of water. His arsenal was also a lot better because his attacks weren't short ranged. Boomstick: He also was able to defeat Piplup on his own! Without any help! Dan hasn't defeated anyone unless they weren't trying! He also got in a stalemate with Pikachu but that is still an impressive feat! Wiz: Magikarp are also able to jump as high as a mountain and Dan was to clumsy to use his Raging Demon which would've actually defeated Magikarp if it had hit. Boomstick: Looks like Dan couldn't get his karp (crap) together! Wiz: The winner is Magikarp. Advantages and Disadvantages Magikarp: +Faster with Swift Swim +Has a better ranged arsenal +Beat Piplup and had a stalemate with Pikachu +After weakened flail saves him -Raging Demon would be able to kill him -Generally has less strength -Less durable Dan Hibiki +Stronger +Raging Demon would be able to kill Magikarp but he has never used it successfully + More durable -Slower -Short ranged arsenal -Doesn't have as good of feats and has only legitimately defeated a couple thugs. -Flail was too powerful Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:TJman461 Category:'Pokemon vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles